House Hargrove
' House Hargrove' is a very evil Gothic house that exists within northwestern Pontus within their fortress of Hargrove. The House has a very common habit of killing eachother with basically only Tigris Hargrove killed by someone other then a family member. House Hargrove was not always evil in fact they were loyal members of their master in House Jilly. This came to an end when Tigris Hargrove discovered an ancient facility and used it to gain immense power. He destroyed House Jilly and then contructed Hargrove Castle before hunting slaves within the Hargrovian Valley for some fifty years before he eventually died to a slave. His sons have changed this into what the KIngdoms believe is a competition which pits members of their society against eachother, but in fact they intervene during the games, and continue to enjoy their sadistic lifestlye. History Early History As the crater of Pontus became populated with people, it was only a matter of time until someone entered the valley, and when the Hargrovian family entered with their Lord House of House Jilly they made their home there. For nearly two generations the Hargrovian's lived as servents of House Jilly within the valley, but at the age of 17 Tigris Hargrovian discovered the entry to Tek's facility. As he moved deeper into the facility he found he was lead towards a vast room by the turning on of lights. As he continued to follow the lights he entered a room with a box in the center, a light shined on the box and a voice whispered in his mind to open the box. When he opened the box he found inside a chest which when he opened was filled with gold. The ambisios Tigris told noone and over the course of the next twenty years he used the things he found in the box to become immensly wealthy. His final act was to kill by himself the entire House Jilly members after he burned their house down and then hunted them for two days within the valley. With complete dominance over the valley he paid the builders of Pontus to build him a vast fortress which would block the entrance to the valley. With his fortress constructed he along with his children begin buying slaves from the markets in Pontus whome they begin bringing inside the fortress of Hargrove. Human Hunting These slaves didn't last long as the members of House Hargrove began using them as human hunting targets, The Hargroves would release them into the valley where they would use trackers which they were constantly given in the box in order to find them once they had run away. This continued for the rest of Tigris's life as he and his children including his daughters all took part in these hunting raids. At the age of 63 Tigris went with his two sons on a hunt against a blind slave they had purchased. As they hunted the slave Tigris called off his two sons and decided to attempt the hunt without any tracker. Without the tracker he was still able to catch the slave and when he approached the blind slave, the old man begin torchering the man by making scary noises and pushing him over. In fact the slave was not blind and had simply played this way, and as the harassment continued the slave stopped pretending and killed Tigris by drowning him in the water. When his sons found his body they then quickly barried their father before hunting and killing the slave. The two sons then fought eachother to the death, with neither suriving the fight. With their deaths Tigris's third son Otto took control of House Hargrove. The Hunger Games Main Article : The Hunger Games Otto Hargrove was even more sadistic then his father but he was not strong enough to kill all these people in the hunts his brethren took part in. In order to maintain control he decided to turn this into a game where others killed eachother and he was able to watch them do it. Noteable Members Family Members *Tigris Hargrove. Killed by slave he was hunting. **Otto Hargrove. Killed by Otto Hargrove II. ***Otto Hargrove II. Killed by sister Maryl Hargrove II., who he had poisoned. ****Otto Hargrove III. Killed by Tigris Hargrove III. *****Otto Hargrove IV. ****Snow Hargrove. *****Snow Hargrove II. ****Marly Highgrove IV. ***Maryl Hargrove II. Killed by Otto before she killed him. ****Tigris Hargrove III. ***Heinrik Hargrove. Killed by Otto Hargrove. **Traden Hargrove Killed by Tigris Hargrove II. ***Traden Hargrove II. Killed by Maryl Hargrove III. ***Traden Hargrove III. Killed by Maryl Hargove III. **Tigris Hargrove II. Killed by Traden Hargrove ***Maryl Hargrove III. Killed by Otto Hargrove Other Noteables Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Pontus Category:Houses in Europe Category:Goths